


Love Letter

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anyways, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jinhwan is soft, Junhoe is adorable, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, but that's not that important, cute junhoe, he's also scared of the dark, honestly, i ship them so much it hurts, junbob, like anyone expects anything else, matchmaker jinhwan, not sure yet - Freeform, oblivious Bobby, supportive jinhwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Junhoe needs someone to vent to, so he goes looking for Jinhwan. Except he didn't expect Jinhwan to want and try to play matchmaker.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread!! My week has been really shitty and I just felt like writing something. So I did and now I'm posting it. This was written in 10 minutes, so, sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. Hope you like it anyways <3

Junhoe breathed in and out a few times, slowly, trying to calm himself before entering Jinhwan’s room. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. Breathing in one last time he raised his hand and knocked on the door, hearing a faint ‘come in!’ from inside. He bit his lip. It was too late to run away now, wasn’t it?  
He entered the room, softly closing the door behind him. Jinhwan was sitting on his bed, seeming absorbed on whatever it was that he was watching on his computer. For a second Junhoe even considered running out and pretending he’d never knocked, but as he was about to, Jinhwan looked up, raising an eyebrow at Junhoe’s stance and petting the bed next to him for the younger to sit. Junhoe sighed and sat next to the older.  
They were silent for a few moments, Jinhwan looking at Junhoe expectantly and the younger busy biting his lip and wondering how he should say what he wanted to say.  
“Ok, spill it.”  
Said the older, after a while, making Junhoe startle.  
“I, uhn, what do you want for dinner, hyung?”  
Asked the taller. Jinhwan raised and eyebrow and snorted.  
“Junhoe, you look ready to dart out of the room at the first opportunity. I hope you don’t think I believe you came here to ask me about dinner.” Said the older. Junhoe sighed, running a hand through his hair. “C’mon, what is it? I can see its stressing you, I want to help you.”  
Junhoe bit his already red and abused bottom lip once again, before finally speaking.  
“I… may have a crush on someone.”  
He blurted out. Jinhwan’s expression was open, but confused.  
“Ok… is that a big deal? And why were you so worried about telling me?”  
Asked the boy, softly. He could see it was a touchy subject and he wanted to understand why.  
“Its… I was… I’m scared you’ll judge me or hate me, hyung.”  
At that Junhoe looked down, at his hands which were folded on his lap, and Jinhwan raised his eyebrows so high they almost disappeared.  
“You what? C’mon, Junhoe, why would I hate you for having a crush on someone? What aren’t you telling me?” Asked the older, trying to hide his curiosity. Junhoe bit harder onto his lip and didn’t look up. An idea formed on Jinhwan’s mind. Junhoe had always been particularly touchy about one subject. “June… is it… is your crush, by any chance, a boy?”  
Junhoe shrunk into himself, half expecting Jinhwan to laugh or to hit him.  
“I… I’m sorry, hyung, I just… I needed to talk to someone, and, and you, I didn’t…” Rushed the boy, trying desperately to explain himself. “Please don’t hate me.”  
He whispered. For a second nothing happened. Then Junhoe felt a hand on his. He looked up. Jinhwan was looking at him with soft eyes.  
“Hey, c’mon, have a little trust in me, will you?” Said the older, voice sweet. “It’s ok, Junhoe. I don’t care if you like boys, girls or whatever. You’re my dongsaeng and I love you no matter what. Ok?”  
Junhoe nodded.  
“Thanks, hyung.”  
Jinhwan smiled.  
“Well, then tell me about this crush of yours. You said you needed someone to talk to, didn’t you?”  
At that Junhoe blushed slightly.  
“I, uhn, you know what, hyung, I think I’ve talked enough. I’ll just go, and…”  
He tried to get up, but Jinhwan pulled him back down.  
“Oh no, you won’t. You can’t just throw that at me and leave me here curious! C’mon, you can trust me!”  
Junhoe huffed, annoyed, but the way he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck gave him away.  
“It’s just… It’s weird, hyung. Like, really weird.”  
Jinhwan rolled his eyes.  
“I doubt it’s that weird.” Said the older, but he could see Junhoe wouldn’t talk anytime soon. “Is it a trainee? We were tutoring them the other day… is it the short one that asked you to help him?”  
Junhoe snorted.  
“What? No, c’mon, he was sixteen, hyung!”  
Jinhwan shrugged.  
“You never know. So is it someone who already debuted? Is it someone from Big Bang? Oh, or Winner! Is it…” Jinhwan stopped. He looked at Junhoe, searching his eyes for something, and Junhoe avoided his eyes. Jinhwan’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. It’s someone from our group, isn’t it?”  
Junhoe’s dark blush and the way he buried his face on his hands were enough of an answer.


End file.
